1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel zirconium oxide typically described as "zirconia" and more especially, relates to novel microporous zirconia particulates, to a process for the production thereof, and to the use of such novel zirconia particulates as catalysts and catalyst supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of catalysis and particularly heterogeneous catalysis, the catalysts or catalytic carriers must be materials having a large specific surface area and a high porosity. In catalytic applications where selectivity in respect of the form of the reagents, products and/or intermediates in the reaction is required, microporosity, i.e., porosity on a molecular scale, is particularly required.
It is known to this art to use bridged zeolites and clays for heterogeneous catalysis since they satisfy the above microporosity requirements. Materials of this type belong to the same families of silicates or aluminophosphates.